


Black Ops Assassin vs HECU grunt

by orphan_account



Category: Half-Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Black Ops Assassin vs HECU grunt

The black ops assassin walked along, holding her silenced pistols. She was tasked with looking out for any stragglers, human or alien. The woman sighed, as she made her way around the area for the umpteenth time. 

Meanwhile, a HECU grunt moved along, holding his SPAS-12 while walking. Apparently, they had new hostiles. Didn’t get any more info than that, since the radio died afterward. The man cursed to himself as he checked another corner. None of those freaky crab things, thankfully.

He continued to move along, eyes warily scanning his surroundings. If he saw Freeman here, he was as good as dead. Not only did the orange clad man kill several marines with ease, there were rumors that he had also fought off the new hostiles.

When was he going to get out of here? He continued to walk along, unaware of how loud his movements were becoming. He turned to his backside, walking backwards as he scanned the corridor he came from.

Thankfully, there were no hostiles following him. And then, he bumped into something. He swiveled around, facing the threat with his shotgun, and saw a woman clad in a black bodysuit face him with ominously red night vision goggles. 

Time seemed to freeze as he saw her raise her two silenced pistols, and he barely had time to dodge before she began to fire at him. He didn’t bother calling for help. Whatever remaining marines were in the facility had either died or were too far for him to reach.

He tracked the woman with his SPAS-12, watching her jump at impossible heights and land unscathed. He haphazardly flicked to her destination, firing at it with his shotgun. The 12 gauge shots struck true, as he watched the woman fall to the floor, dropping her akimbo pistols.

The marine quickly ran over, pumping his SPAS-12 and reloading it as he watched the woman attempt to move away from him. He aimed the SPAS at the woman’s back, and she immediately stopped squirming. “Who are you.” The man questioned the (now neutralized) hostile.

She sneered at him. “Like I’ll ever tell you.” She quickly pulled out a knife and attempted to stab him. She was quick.

But he was faster, and he had the advantage in range. Without thinking, the marine pulled the trigger. Several rounds struck the woman as she quite literally fell apart, blood staining him, the gun, and the floor as her body parts soared through the air and hit the ground. He could only stare in shock at the carnage that his gun was capable of doing.

The man quickly shrugged it off. He just had to get out of here. And so he moved on, leaving the bloody mess behind as he advanced and ventured deeper into the facility.


End file.
